youarekingfandomcom-20200215-history
Taloisism
Taloism is a religion popular in the Samakhet Isles and parts of the Storm Coast. It originated from the Isles, spreading with traders up the coasts. In the Storm Coast, it has been slowly losing popularity for the last few centuries. The name comes from a corrupted version of the samak word 'he-who-shines' or 'bright one', vataloi. Main Texts Though oral tradition had preserved the religion in the Isles, it was only written down upon its arrival in the Storm Coast in 97a. It is believed the meaning of some parts were changed from the original tales by Storm Coast scribes trying to fit it in better with existing local beliefs. The most widespread versions are the Udanese Scrolls from 188a, which contain the creation of the world and some laws and practices for followers. Older texts include various lesser gods and demons that torment followers on their travels across the seas. However, samak oral tradition doesn't mention these things and it is probable they are remnants of an older religion, merged into the Taloism by Storm Coast natives. Creation of the World According to the Udanese Scrolls, in the beginning, before the Dawn of time, there was the sea, and the sea was all. Great beasts ruled the lightless depths, hunting Man and his allies freely. : And when the Bright One saw this, His heart was filled with pity for Man. He knew that Man was a creature of light, and should not be chained so to the sea. So the Bright One opened his heart and created the First Sun in the center of all. And when the First Sun awoke, its brightness was so great and terrible it drove all the great beasts into the darkest abyss in the bottom of the world. But the light reached even there, and for a long time, the beasts huddled together in fear. And man flocked to the Sun and basked in its warmth and glory.'' In some versions of the tale, Man became greedy and began fighting over the Sun, breaking it into a thousand pieces, and in some, the great beasts rise back from the depths to destroy it. The Scrolls include both versions. : 'And thus the Sun was shattered, its fragments scattered all over existance. Some were devoured by the ''great beasts, which is why some of their offspring still carry its light with them. Some the beasts took and forged into a copy, for they both longed for and hated the Sun. This copy the called the Moon, and used its fainter light to lure humans into their traps. The Bright One then returns, and seeing the Sun destroyed, flies into a rage. He goes to battle against the great beasts, and burns exactly half of the sea into non-existance in the process. Those He cannot vanquish the Bright One traps into the abyss in the bottom of the world, where they will escape from at the end of time. Then the god speaks with Man, gathers the remaining fragments of the First Sun and raises them from the sea, creating land. He summons Man to live on land, safe from the great beasts, but they do not want to come, fearing the lightless lands above, away from the Moon. The Bright One then opens his heart again, creating the Second Sun. He places it in the sky, in some versions as a punishment so Man cannot break it again. Then He takes the Moon and creates night and day, to remind Man of the danger of the depths. He summons Man again, and this time, most of them come. The few that stay in the seas become the People of the Sea, dolphins and whales, who rise to the surface because they wish to look at the Sun. After that, the Bright One leaves to rest inside the Second Sun, his heart spent. Some versions of the text state he will return at the end of times and save the faithful from the beasts. Laws and Practices The next part of the Scrolls speak of the Feast of the Sun, a yearly holy day for worshippers, when the faithful are supposed spend the day in prayer, marriage laws, proper worship and lists several prayers. Two sections are dedicated to ordering the faithful to tame the seas to show their faith and courage. Other Practices While they are not mentioned in the Scrolls, several natural events are usually explained by worshippers. Meteorites and falling stars are believed to be fragments of the Second Sun falling down to land. Clouds are parts of the sea burned away by the Bright One and turned into steam. Earthquakes and various natural disasters are the great beasts trying to break out of their prison. Taloisists often swear by the Light (of the Sun or of the Bright One), and it has become a popular swearword even amongst non-followers. Taloisism is a sailor's religion. As such, it offers great freedom. There are no sexual taboos- what you do in bed after a few lonely months at sea is up to you. It is not particularly strict about worship, either. If people want to explore other paths, well, that's too bad. One thing Taloisits have a problem with is mining. The great beasts are sealed away beneath the earth, and digging through it risks releasing them. As such, Taloisists try to avoid mining and quarrying when possible. Of course, it must be done occasionally- but it is something to feel guilty about doing. Category:Religions